Triple Threat Threesome (ONESHOT)
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: Bayley, Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins have a Threesome


Requested By espeon44

The four friends entered the packed nightclub exchanging looks and squealing excitedly as they all made their way to the bar that was rammed with people. Alcohol was being shuffled along the bar almost every second, the loud music made it hard to order their drinks but Bayley ordered two large trays of shots for the four friends to share. The night was just filled with laughter and excitement as they all drank numerous shots before they all made their way to the dance floor to wash away all the stress of their careers for just one night. The dance floor was very packed and the friends remained close together until Bayley noticed Becky backing up into her slightly as she absorbed the slow and hard movements from Becky's hips. " _Maybe she's just a little drunk, nothing wrong with enjoying the night though…"_ Bayley thought to herself as her hands slowly slid down Becky's toned body and rested them on her hips, pushing up against her as they danced together. Seth and AJ 'mysteriously' disappeared all of a sudden… Truth was, they left the club almost an hour ago but Becky and Bayley were just too focused on dancing together to realize.

"Hey I need to catch a breather, want to go outside?" asked Bayley as her lips gently brushed Becky's ear and before she knew it, Becky grabbed her hand and the two snaked their way out of the club.

Becky began to shiver slightly as the crisp air came into contact with her delicate skin and nuzzled into Bayley. The hugger quickly then shrugged off her jacket and gently placed it over Becky's boulder shoulders and kissed her softly on the temple before leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Becky looked at Bayley as she bit her lip slightly, she knew that she had some sort of feelings for her but she just needed to know if they felt the same about each other. She pinned Bayley against the wall and rested her hands on her hips and to her surprise, Bayley responded by wrapping her arms round Becky's neck and looking into her kind hazel orbs "B-Becky?" stammered Bayley as she inched closer to the other woman's face. Becky brushed a few loose strands of Bayley's hair away from her face before pressing her lips against hers; despite the fact that Bayley was shocked by what was going, she relaxed instantly and kissed her back softly, smiling against her lips. However, the other woman needed more from Bayley, she knew that she needed her. It just made sense, bayley was the one and she wasn't willing to pull back easily.

Bayley reluctantly pulled away and whispered against Becky's lips "let's get outta here," and Becky just replied with a simple nod as she interlaced her fingers with her lovers and gently squeezed her hand before making their way to a taxi…

Bayley quickly flung open the hotel room door with a partly drunk Becky toppling on top of her, making Bayley stumble back and lie on the couch. Of course Becky had to admit she was nervous, she'd never done this with a girl before and she sure as hell wanted to do this right. "C'mere" giggled Bayley as she pulled Irish lass kicker on top of her and she happily obliged as their bodies were pressed together and Bayley's arms wrapped round her waist, holding her close. The pair began to kiss each other passionately with Bayley forcing her tongue against Becky's teeth, making Becky part her lips as a small moan escaped her mouth. Bayley grinned playfully as Becky's cheeks burned red, "S-Sorry." Whispered Becky as she looked away. Bayley gently cupped the other woman's face with both her hands and gazed into her eyes "Don't be sorry, just let me make you feel like the most loved person ever," she replied softly as she slowly leaned in; that was enough to send Becky over the edge as she roughly pushed Bayley back and pressed her body hard against the hugger's who looked back up at Becky with the expression of a deer looking at head lights. But before she knew it, the pair were tangled into another rough yet passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as their hips moved rhythmically to each others.

Seth was lying on the bed. He had changed into more comfortable clothes since he decided to leave the club early and was about to go to sleep until he heard a rather low moan from the living room area of the hotel room. He sat up before getting off the bed to investigate the noise. Seth raised an eyebrow as he walked in on Bayley and Becky he stood there until Becky noticed him watching them "Oh shit" she said as her cheeks turned red and smiled nervously, avoiding eye contact with Seth. "did you two forget that, we are all sharing this room? " sorry Seth we forgot" Bayley said before pulling away from Becky. " hey don't let me stop you two" He said Bayley and Becky looking at each other confused before bursting out laughing, "Why don't you join us Seth" Bayley said as she walked over to Seth and started unbuttoning his shirt, without warning, Becky got up and slowly began to take off her red dress, revealing her matching blue underwear making Seth bite his lip hard, desperately trying to hold in a moan before he went over to Becky and ran his hands over her toned abs. Feeling her soft warm skin was one thing to Seth, but to feel her abs tense under his palms was enough to send him over the edge, making Becky smile as she looked up at him. The Hugger then quickly took off her black dress revealing her matching black bra and panties, before grinning at Both Seth and Becky as she pulled the other woman into another intoxicating kiss; Becky just jumped on the taller woman's waist and wrapped her legs round Bayley's muscular waist as her hands got tangled in her hair. She planted rough kisses on the hugger's neck, whilst Seth sat on the edge of the bed watching, his penis becoming more erect at the sight of the women kissing Seth moaned happily. After much moving, Seth shifted until his back was against the headboard. His eyes widened as Bayley started to climb on the bed, crawling to Seth. Planting an arm on each side of him, she slid her tongue up the side of his face, grabbing his earlobe between her teeth, biting hard, drawing a groan out of him. Scooting back a little, she pulled the blankets from the bed, tossing it and the pillows to the floor. She ripped at his boxer briefs, pulling the torn material from his body, and smirked at the presence of his erection. She reached down, wrapping her fist around the organ, expertly up-stroking it a few times, her fingers collecting the precum gathered at the tiny slit. She licked it from her hand

Bayley was pleased to see Seth's erection. He was sure he was almost salivating as Bayley turned towards Becky and kissed her softly on the lips. Then the kiss grew in intensity and the two were soon grasping each other and grinding into each other, massaging and caressing. When they pulled away from each other, Seth was panting, both women's chests heaving.

Bayley smiled smugly, eying Seth's dick, and his hand pulling at his erect penis. She turned back to Becky and began to undo her bra, freeing her breasts. Rounding Becky, Bayley pulled the bra away from the her body, dropping it to the floor. She stood behind Becky, and they both looked lustily at Seth, who was desperate to release himself.

Seth let out a shaky breath as Bayley's hands slide from behind Becky to glide up her stomach, they cup her tits, fingers plucking the nipples into hard, erect tips. Becky leaned back against Bayley, her ass grinding against Bayley's crotch, Becky's hands reaching around to press Bayley into her. Bayley moved slide around to Becky's front and fell to her knees, her mouth seeking out Becky's hard nipples. Her lips wrapped around one nipple, then the other, sucking deeply. She pulled back a little, then started working at getting Becky's panties. Pulling them down, Becky moaned gratefully to be free, the panties being tossed to one side. Bayley urged the now-nearly naked Becky to open her legs slightly, then she attached her mouth to Becky's pussy, licking at the moisture having already gathered at the slit. She parted Becky's cunt lips and her tongue slipped in to tantalize her swollen clit, before sliding two fingers into Becky's hot slick tunnel.

Seth groaned loudly as did Becky, her hips bucking as Bayley's fingers slid in and out, her tongue suckling at Becky's clit like a sweet fruit. Becky clutched at Bayley's head and shoulders, trying to push her more and more, her need overwhelming.

"Please, Bayley, make me come!" Becky cried, tears rolling down over her cheeks in frustration.

Abruptly, Bayley pulled away from Becky, who groaned in agony. But she knew this was the plan, get her as fired up as possible. Backy slid to the floor, her body on fire, her breathing slowly working its way back to normal, as Bayley walked to one side of the bed, undressing slowing, caressing her flesh as it appeared. Seth looked utterly drained and briefly looked down at the annoyance between his legs. Once naked, Bayley sat on the side of the bed, eying Seth's always impressive hard-on.

"So, all riled up there, Mr Rollins?"

Seth groaned loudly, sliding down so he was flat on his back, his erection swaying in the air. Becky came up beside Bayley and handed her a device. Seth, however, was too drained to be shocked. He merely watched as Bayley stood and slid a fake cock into her cunt, strapping it on. She wrapped her fingers around the fake cock that hung down from the strap-on. Becky dropped to her knees and began to suck on the fake organ, deep-throating it like she was born to do it. Then she rose up, leaning down to suck on Bayley's nipples, causing her to moan appreciatively.

Bayley, bringing it to her mouth, licking some of the moisture off. Bayley rose up and sunk down on Seth's cock and Both of them began to move together Bayley rode Seth, his cock furiously reaching inside of her, both of their moans filling the air.

At last, Seth shouted harshly as he thrust one more time before coming from the soles of his feet, experiencing an orgasm so intense. Bayley continued on and too shrieked as her orgasms coincided with her. Bayley climbed off of Seth, He sat up before gesturing Becky to join him, He pulled her swiftly across his lap he started placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts.

Becky moaned when she felt the hardness beneath her, she could already tell how erect Seth penis was shifting her position so that she was straddling him, she grinded her hips down to get a better feel of his manhood..

Seth slid down in between Becky's legs; Becky wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his manhood closer to her wet entrance. He looked deeply in to her eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre and thrust into her, they shared a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his erect cock. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he began to thrust into to her slowly at first but then Seth picked up the pace and started to thrust quicker and deeper into her. Seth then pulled Becky on top of him so she was straddling him, he guided her body up and down his shaft. Becky wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast, Seth pulled her closer so that with every thrust her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles. His dick pounded mercilessly inside her until they both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a earthquake.

He pulled the covers over himself the two women and nuzzled into Bayley " As pulled Becky toward him cradling them both in each arm before drifting of to sleep.


End file.
